


Happenstance

by kainetics



Series: Clueless Paradox [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Bottoming from the Top, Crack, Dirty Talk, Facials, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Humor, Idiots in Love, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oh Sehun is a Little Shit, Overstimulation, Pheromones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Role Reversal, Self-Lubrication, Size Kink, Spanking, Switching, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kainetics/pseuds/kainetics
Summary: Kim Jongin and Oh Sehun. Alpha and Omega. Respectively.Mated. Married.But is it all that’s there to it?Or, where it’s never quite planned.





	Happenstance

**Author's Note:**

> _[ **Note:** Italicized words are mostly Jongin’s thoughts and interjections.]_
> 
> Beta’d by the awesome ~~ly judgy~~ [ookamitsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ookamitsu)!
> 
> Basically, gratuitous porn with some extra porny porn thrown into the porny mix. 
> 
> This one’s gonna have some additions.
> 
>  ~~Kinks and sex toys will be introduced in subsequent works ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).~~ So stay tuned!
> 
> As always, enjoy! (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ

 

 

Kim Jongin and Oh Sehun. Alpha and Omega. Respectively.

 

Mated. Married.

 

But is it all that’s there to it?   

 

 

**↢❦↣**

 

 

Jongin gnashes his teeth, grappling the headboard as tight as he can while rolling his hips in concentric circles, and almost feels impressed by how remarkable his own resilience is, as he endures the unbearable pain sizzling down his spine. Sehun underneath him groans responsively, gripping his supple hips while digging his fingernails deep into the soft flesh, and bares his teeth, the air in their proximity heavily impregnated with raging sex pheromones.

 

“What? Is that all you’ve got? Too lackadaisical for an alpha, don’t you think?” Sehun chortles breathily, delivering a sharp perfunctory slap to Jongin’s back causing him to yelp in surprise as his skin burns and colors at the painful impact. Nonetheless, Jongin moans wantonly, his nerves frazzling in swaths of rolling pleasure.

 

“Aren’t your kind supposed to be innately _athletic?”_ Sehun sardonically sneers, powerfully thrusting his hips upwards.

 

“Shut up, idiot,” Jongin warns, using the headboard as leverage, and slams down with equal enthusiasm, while his cock pitifully keeps leaking streams of precome down the glistened expanse of Sehun’s chest. His muscles flex and his knot swells up, as the Sehun’s thick cock keeps continuously impaling his barely stretched hole due to the impromptu origin of today’s romp.

 

Yes, Jongin might be an alpha; at the top of the food chain and supposedly the dominant gender™, but let’s say, Jongin has always kept his options open. He coolly considers himself to be a free-spirited millennial, forever willing to surreptitiously surrender his D-card to Jesus, expecting no returns, other than an equivalent _good time_ , duh.  

 

_Hold on for a fucking second-_

 

Scratch that. Stock exchange references are never out of the market, but these connotations seem a bit too fucking ludicrous.  

 

On a more serious note, Jongin is an alpha who thrives off the rudimentary thrill from being brutishly forced into submission.

 

_What the fu-_

 

Much better.

 

Moreover, there’s always something inexplicably alluring about subtly diving into the forbidden, _amirite or amirite?_

 

And obviously, Jongin could’ve simply obtained the fulfillment of his deepest and darkest desires from an alpha, since alpha-alpha relationship are unusual, though not vastly unheard of. Lo and behold, crisis averted… alas, only if it were that uncomplicated. The real problem which emerged was - while on one hand, Jongin had no qualms about banging an alpha, on the other hand, he had virtually no interest in frolicking around with one. He required consistency.

 

More like deadass consistency.

 

Deadass consistency can only be assured by an omega.

 

Of course, Jongin was fully aware of the fact that he was not only being adamantly persnickety but also highly irrational. Omegas were not the naturally dominant sex and they demanded comfort and protection from their alphas, and by that logic, no omega would ever want to trust an alpha who’d plead them to or even dare to obscurely insinuate at something akin to _‘Please dominate me and fuck me into oblivion’._ The possibilities of success were bleak and remote but Jongin gave it a shot anyway and challenged himself.

 

It proved to be a gargantuan failure.

 

An unwanted product of colossal foolishness.

 

Much to his dismay, Jongin always hilariously ended up being misunderstood as weak and incompetent which was definitely not true, not in the slightest. He’s easily strong enough for at least 5 alphas (not to brag, _he’s_ just keeping it real), but the final sliver of hope also ended up cruelly vanishing when his last arbitrary omega date had insultingly slammed the door right in his face, abandoning him with a heavy heart and an even heavier boner.

 

Jongin was almost about to give up on the idea of seeking a flexible and healthy relationship.

 

Almost.

 

But then, he met a beautiful omega named Oh Sehun.

 

_No shit-_

 

“Come on _alpha,_ roll your hips like the proper bitch you are,” Sehun’s degrading words make his skin crawl in a delightful way and he throws his head back, as beads of sweat roll down his collarbones, creating a pleasingly tingling sensation.

 

Jongin dearly cherishes the memory of their first encounter when an inebriated Sehun (formerly deemed as _‘that mysterious model-like omega with a perpetual poker face’_ and _‘that blonde bombshell who smells like the fragrant roses of Garden of Eden’_ and finally _‘the very epitome of unparalleled elegance’_ in Jongin’s mind) had grotesquely vomited all over his favorite Burberry shoes, and then proceeded to pompously rip off his own shirt.  

 

(Let’s wisely skip the important bit where Jongin had an aneurysm over his ruined shoes and nearly strangled a man).

 

The scene could have been solely described as total mayhem with depraved demons shamelessly spectating it. But amidst a rowdy crowd of horny spectators, there was one calm and perceptive gentleman with a mystical Cupid’s bow puncturing his carotid artery, disgusting cartoonish hearts haloing around his forehead, and a peculiar fluttery feeling volatilely surging through his nerves as his eyes had widened in… Wonderment? Admiration? Excitement? What kind of excitement? Amorous excitement? Sexual excitement?...

 

True Love?!

 

_What about my motherfucking shoes, you son of a cunt munching whor-_

 

What do you think?

 

Cue majestic orchestral sequence.

 

Honestly, it was Kim Jongin’s _‘Oh fuck I’m completely smitten, fuck fuck fuck is this love at first sight ohmigod’_ moment involving one bubble tea addicted bastard who was then being arrested by the authorities due to the charges of public indecency against him.

 

And Jongin definitely did not instantly offer to bail him out.

 

Definitely did fucking not _._

 

_That detail was highly unnecessary-_

 

Back to the story. The next time he accidentally crossed paths with Sehun (re: intentionally accosted Sehun) with Nike’s _‘Just Do It!’_ slogan ominously reverberating through his skull was when the omega had dyed his bright platinum blonde hair a mesmerizing midnight black, and exquisitely pomaded it into sleek hot perfection. _Damn_ , Jongin had determinedly thought, _that’s the second coming of Jesus,_ and _damn, I’m surely gonna garner some glorious blessings this time._

 

After a lot of discordant stuttering and stammering, when Sehun finally construed the premise as Jongin asking him out, the alpha had chivalrously prepared himself to be on the receiving end of a gruesome rejection. But surprisingly, Sehun had (disinterestedly) agreed in a jiffy, and even (nonchalantly) mentioned the unmentionable by (obligatorily) thanking Jongin for his _‘altruistic deeds’_ causing the alpha to flush in morbid embarrassment with the fury of a thousand flaming embers.

 

Nothing consequential had transpired for the following few seconds other than awkward silence, a lot of fidgeting and perplexed staring. And maybe Sehun had eventually gotten bored of Jongin’s unbreakable reverie, as he wordlessly sauntered out of the corridor but not before cheekily administering a sharp smack to Jongin’s butt.

 

 _Damn,_ a paralyzed Jongin had victoriously cheered, _I’ve been gloriously blessed._

 

Well, Oh Sehun was substantially not what most would call your typical omega. He was too tall and his shoulders too broad ~~and his cock far too large~~  for an omega. He was sassy, defiant, impudent, but undeniably gorgeous and _oh-so-tempting_. If one asked Jongin, he’d say that Sehun’s hardwired impulsiveness in everything is what makes him seem endearing.

 

_Sehun, fucking get your shit together already-_

 

The pair were a juxtaposition of each other, one brazen and gregarious, while the other demure and introverted. They were perfect despite the idiosyncrasies. Like two lost puzzle pieces with serrated edges miraculously fitting together in an impeccable manner. With Sehun, Jongin had to never verbally assent his urges but the other understood. He honestly did, while no words were spoken during the first time when Oh Sehun, an omega, had bent Kim Jongin, an alpha over a creaky desk in some nondescript classroom, and a plethora of gratifying moans had echoed sonorously through the empty room when Sehun had gladly fucked out Jongin’s soul from behind with his throbbing cock.

 

That memory still seems so unbelievably surreal.

 

The protruding veins in Sehun’s arms bulge when he slowly kneads the tender flesh of Jongin’s buttocks, stroking the prickling skin, and lifts him up on his pulsating length, as the alpha’s own untouched cock keeps bouncing while he keeps rocking his hips back and forth in a tandem.

 

Also, ah, the titillating wedding phase.

 

For the record, Jongin does admit it was truly divine being nestled inside Sehun’s incredibly tight heat with the omega exasperatedly whining and lovingly begging him to _‘stop being such a stubborn bitch and fucking give me your bite alread-gahhh’_ when his inflating knot expanded the other’s walls to their limit locking them together as Jongin sank his canines deep into the divot of Sehun’s pale neck during the night of their mating, claiming the omega as his own and binding them together by the soul after they had exchanged vows for eternal love in front of their closest kith and kin with Sehun preciously pulling him into a soul-stealing kiss during the unforgettable moment, and a certain Kim Junmyeon popping the celebratory champagne cork a tad too early, which ended up hitting _the_ Do Kyungsoo right in his eye who mistook one innocent Park Chanyeol as the perpetrator.  

 

_*insert belligerent war flashbacks*_

 

Moving on.

 

Jongin viscerally reminisces the experience of his muscles spasming and tensing when Sehun had suffocatingly squeezed around his knot causing him to nearly black out due to the overwhelming pressure and welcoming warmth of the omega’s slick, but he had managed to withhold himself and let go. He vividly remembers how Sehun had whispered filthy promises in a sickeningly saccharine tone _‘so fucking sexy’_ and _‘once you’re done, I’m going to wreck you, alpha’_ while fondling his ass as he had filled the omega’s gaping hole to the brim with wave after wave of fresh semen, smoothly lapping at the bonding mark embedded in his neck, and how Sehun had suddenly plunged two fingers deep into his unprepared entrance, fervidly scissoring them while milking his knot. Jongin had moaned loudly at the fierce sensation of being stretched so wide, releasing the final wave and filling his mate generously for one last time before his knot had begun deflating.

 

But for Jongin, that could have never compared to the feeling - the way his body felt like it has been set ablaze, burnt and bared - when Sehun had mounted him and aggressively shoved his hard, veiny cock into his pliant hole and ruthlessly rammed into him, marking him with his sweet and sugary omega scent, while he helplessly kept writhing, struggling to suppress his most primal instinct - to dominate.

 

To dominate an omega. _His_ omega.

 

It was akin to a war within himself.

 

A havoc wreaking his conscience.

 

A war that he wanted himself to win and his body to lose.

 

Kim Jongin can valiantly assert that he has always emerged triumphantly from this wretched conflict.

 

_Chogiyea-_

 

Jongin ferally growls and his lips curl into a sly smirk when he feels Sehun’s body freeze as he releases a soft whimper and instinctually spreads his legs wider in response to beastly noise expelled by his alpha. But Sehun isn’t certainly one to back off. Immediately regaining his composure, he gnarls and grabs Jongin’s lean hips to maneuver him onto his back, but something goes amiss and Jongin’s head nearly glances off the edge of the bed during the movement. Jongin decides Sehun must have liked it when the other pushes his legs apart and allows Jongin a bare reprieve before he readily resumes his pace, and begins plowing furiously into him in the same position, with his head hanging over the edge.

 

It doesn’t last long though.

 

Sehun suddenly drags Jongin’s body back and he drinks in the sight of Sehun’s flushed visage, the beads of perspiration dotting the column of his neck, the way his fringe is matted against his forehead and how his cheeks appear a blotchy red. Jongin lays there with his head tipping back, neck bared, knees to his shoulders, and everything that screams submissive like a proper docile omega while distantly imagining for Sehun to have a knot. Longingly yearning for Sehun to knot him and fill him up, much like he does to Sehun, _sometimes_ , that is. Sehun seldom lets Jongin fuck him (frankly, not that Jongin actually wants him to; he very much prefers Sehun fucking his brains out), and most of the fucking he does is when he’s inevitably stranded to do so during Sehun’s heats.

 

_Speaking of which, when was the last time…_

 

“Is that how you like it, _alpha?_ Your omega fucking you wide open?” Sehun seethes before unapologetically delivering a fierce thrust aimed precisely at Jongin’s prostate, ceasing his inexorable train of thoughts.

 

“Fuck, Sehun, right there!” Jongin lets out a grating moan, lost in hedonistic lust as Sehun senselessly pounds into him, repeatedly abusing his sweet spot, and writhes, clamping down harder on the throbbing cock slickly dragging along his walls.

 

Sehun abruptly halts his movements, and Jongin lets out a very uncharacteristically high-pitched squeal when the flat of Sehun’s palm makes contact with his trembling thigh.

 

“I make the rules here. You’ll take it however I give it you,” Sehun arrogantly admonishes, deliberately abating his pace which elicits a scandalized gasp from Jongin when the blunt head of his cock nearly slips right out. Jongin loudly whines in protest, tightening his thighs around Sehun’s hips as his muscles uselessly clench in a vain attempt to keep the other inside.

 

“Don’t you dare, _omega,”_ Jongin gravely threats, pulling out his D-card and fixing the other with a vitriolic gaze.

 

“Or what, _alpha?”_ Sehun taunts in a blasé tone, chuckling mischievously as he pulls away enough for his cock to leave the other empty, while Jongin vocally bemoans the loss, as his D-card is brutally invalidated, and all his hopes are quashed in a split second, causing him to reluctantly resort to futilely digging his heels into Sehun’s back to keep him in.

 

“Knock it off, Sehun… don’t be a bitch,” Jongin pathetically releases a disgruntled groan when Sehun graciously rewards him with another vicious smack to his full thighs.

 

“You deserve it. Besides, I’m not the alpha who’s begging for a cock up my ass here,” Sehun quips, and Jongin represses the urge to savagely impugn that smug expression right off his face. “I believe the title of bitch suits you better,” Sehun snorts, and his face mockingly breaks into a lopsided grin, as he starts steadily frotting against Jongin’s flaming thighs, smearing excess precome across the damp flesh.

 

“I bet you’re fantasizing about me knotting you, dirty bitch,” Sehun slurs cunningly, the words maliciously imbibing his bloated ego.

 

_Busted._

 

“Take that back you little rasca- _mmph!”_ Jongin yells, attempting to retaliate wittily, but is immediately silenced when Sehun smashes their lips together in a bruising kiss, his tongue slipping deep into Jongin’s mouth. Sehun languidly traces his canines and swipes his wet tongue along his cheeks as the other intimately devours his plush lips. Jongin chokes back a relieved sob when the cockhead of the Sehun’s cock torturously rubs against his raw and abused rim before the omega delves right into him with such vigour that his hips arise from the mattress as Sehun buries himself balls deep into his waiting hole, their mouths still connected with saliva dribbling down Jongin’s cheeks, as he resumes thrusting - this time with much more fervour.   

 

“You feel so bloody good, babe.”  

 

Sehun’s growl of pleasure is instantly swallowed by Jongin’s puffy lips. 

 

He respires deeply when Sehun finally detaches their lips, his hands fisting the soiled sheets. Each intake of air gravelly burns down his parched throat to fill his lungs before sputtering out in deep puffs as he rocks his hips upwards, quivering thighs descending down to lock around Sehun’s lean hips to match the omega’s reckless pace, moreso because he craves more, _much more,_ to satiate the intolerable burn flaring his insides, while ensconcing the scorching warmth emanating from his omega’s pulsating length. Jongin’s knot which is painfully trapped between his and Sehun’s sweaty bodies pulses agonizingly.

 

“Ahh faster, baby... just a little more,” Jongin cajoles, his hand traversing down the spasming muscles of Sehun’s back, and nearly flips when he reaches near the omega’s puckered rim, only to find it wet and slick, profusely oozing a familiar gooey fluid. Jongin gingerly prods around the moist ring of muscle and smiles connivingly when the ring rapidly twitches at the touch. Suddenly, Sehun hits his sweet spot, and Jongin lets out a loud needy moan which ends up intermingling with Sehun’s high-pitched yelp in response to when he shoves three fingers deep into the omega’s hole.

 

Sehun gasps loudly in astonishment, childishly swinging his hips, and perhaps forgetting that his dick is currently jammed in Jongin who chokes on his spit when the blunt head of Sehun’s cock crudely presses against his prostate.

 

“Nini, please…” Sehun whines, clenching his eyes, and Jongin just smirks, slowly retracting his fingers instead of venturing further.

 

_Payback is a bitch._

 

“You want me to stop, Sehunnie,” Jongin innocuously states, discreetly rubbing his hand along Sehun’s slick crack, and crookedly grins when Sehun bites his lips, vehemently shaking his head while panting out puffs of staccato breaths through his rosy and swollen spit-slack lips.

 

“No… _alpha_ , please,” Sehun mewls meekly, dragging the last syllable, and his breathy plea ends up interspersing with incomprehensible mumblings, shortly accompanied by an exasperated huff, as he sluggishly rolls his hips with his cock constantly probing Jongin’s abused prostate. Jongin deeply hums as if weighing his options, and fluctuates between tantalizingly stroking and delicately pinching the plump cheeks of Sehun’s ass. Sehun purrs lasciviously and Jongin feels something carnal explode in him, as his alpha instincts tenaciously fester, propelling him to slam Sehun onto any available surface and ravish the pretty omega, but he fights to death to suppress and extinguish them.

 

Without further ado, Jongin scrapes his fingernails against Sehun’s crack and brusquely slips his fingers back into the omega’s clenching hole, this time four, and grunts appreciatively when another fresh wave of warm slick coats his lean fingers.

 

“Mhmm fuck... just like that, babe,” Sehun moans raucously, his cock spurting another bead of precome in response to the wonderful friction, and buries his nose into the crook of Jongin’s neck, lapping at the sweat that has pooled there, tasting a spicy tang of alpha pheromones. Panting hoarsely, Sehun rocks his hips back and forth, leisurely fucking into Jongin as the other scissors his lean fingers, occasionally pulling out completely to rub slick on the soft flesh of his buttocks, while sensually weaving an alternate reprise of their wedding night. The fact doesn’t go unnoticed by Sehun who inhales deeply,  the stench of Jongin’s thick musk permeating his nostrils, and all of a sudden mumbles a distorted version of _‘my bitch’_ and begins fervently pumping his hips with four of Jongin’s thick fingers buried deep in his ass.

 

Unable to restrain himself anymore, Jongin groans loudly as he relinquishes his hold on the sheets, snaking his free hand down and fumbles to reach for his neglected knot. There’s a twinge of pain coursing through the base of his pulsing cock and his knot aches as he curls his fingers around the bulb and tightly squeezes, growling delightfully at the pressure which makes his muscles contract around Sehun’s throbbing member so hard that the omega slightly falters in his thrusts, a soft moan spilling out of his lips, his hips stuttering, and pace turning discordant.

 

Sehun spits and curses when Jongin purposely keeps clenching around him, his airways feeling clogged, and his senses turning hazy because of lust clouding his mind as the pressure prevailing around his aching cock turns unbearable. Jongin slowly pulls out his fingers and Sehun pants coarsely but opts against throwing a tantrum like usual as he senses himself being driven closer to the edge.

 

Jongin hastily pumps his knot, sporadically thrusting into his closed fist, and brings his hand that is drenched in Sehun’s slick close to lips. He feels Sehun’s intent gaze burn through him, as the omega’s cock pulses and another glob of precome slides down his velvety walls. Jongin mildly skims his fingers over his own lips, the enticing yet unique smell of his omega’s slick tempting as fuck, and pushes his fingers into his mouth, sucking on them, as a bittersweet taste floods his mouth. He then proceeds to lecherously suction around the damp digits, pretentiously putting on a show, and Sehun growls, uninhibited, while floundering for his euphoric release.

 

Sensing his muscles tense, Sehun erratically thrusts his hips forward and experiences a resonant pounding in his ears when the burgeoning impact of his orgasm spreads through his nerves, sequestering prickling sensations in his nether regions, as his vision blurs, fading into tiny disoriented fragments.

 

“Gonna come…” Sehun moans throatily, a long string of saliva sliding down his chin, as his thrusts turn more hurried than before as he chases his impending orgasm in frenzied urgency, and Jongin helps him through it, bracketing his palms around the soft juncture where Sehun’s thighs meet his buttocks and with monstrous strength upheavals the omega’s body forward, prompting Sehun to mechanically build up a rhythmic pace, propelling his exhausted body until it all goes whirling down when Sehun forcibly brings his hips to a standstill.

 

Whimpering blissfully, Sehun fills his mate to the brim with his come, his Adam’s bobbing vehemently as he marks his mate with his essence, and his body jerks at the last aftershocks of his ecstatic orgasm.

 

“Fill me up good, doll. Make me full… so full, so so fucking full,” Jongin pants, feeling the rhythmic pulsing inside him as Sehun constantly lets loose warm thick spurts of come which smoothly slide down his sensitive walls, and moans loudly at the jarringly amazing sensation of his omega’s huge cock pumping him full of seed.  

 

Sehun pulls out when he’s done, more precisely, harshly _yanks_ out, and hovers over Jongin, his breath fanning the alpha’s face and ruffling his chocolate-brown bangs.

 

“Hey, finish on me,” Sehun prompts, and Jongin dazedly looks up at him with a puzzled expression marring his features. “Come on my face, slowpoke,” Sehun crassly clarifies, and rubs his limp cock against Jongin’s hard and leaking length, signaling him to do so.

 

Comprehending Sehun’s request, Jongin frantically nods in affirmation and quickly pushes himself up to his knees. Sehun too straightens himself, and plops on the mattress, settling down on his haunches and allowing Jongin to crawl over him, the sheets chafing against his shins. He kneels with his back ramrod straight and bites his lips to stifle a long drawing moan when he feels Sehun’s warm come seep out of his sore hole and incessantly trickle down his inner thighs.

 

“Fuck Sehun, you don’t know how fucking hot you looked when you were fucking into me like that,” Jongin throws his head back, and mutters filthy nothings, his massive cock hovering over Sehun, as the meaty vein underside throbs visibly.

 

“Yeah, fuck,” Sehun sarcastically scoffs, rolling his eyes in an overly exaggerated way.

 

Jongin sucks his bottom lip in, and grunts loudly, pressing his fingers into his red and inflamed knot, shivering as it elatedly throbs in his clammy palm.

 

“My pretty omega. All mine,” Jongin grits his teeth, and deftly flicks his wrist around his aching knot in a frenzy, fondly staring at Sehun’s wrecked face, his prying gaze transfixed on the omega’s askew fringe and thin but succulent lips that appear distractingly swollen and everything that is so unlawfully erotic, as his whole body buzzes with a distinct thrum due to the torrid rush of endorphins and an irrepressible burn that cloys his blazing entrails, making his fingers and toes tingle with a flux of emotions tainted with unconcealed lust swirling in his bloodstream.

 

“Fuck yes,” Sehun simpers whimsically when the first stream of come splashes across his nose, some landing on his jawline and lips, and he unconsciously darts out his pink tongue to tentatively lap at it.

 

Jongin’s vaguely registers Sehun shift across the bed but his vision is now too blurred to scrutinize the omega’s movements. His knees wobble violently when Sehun splays his unrelentingly cold fingers over his cheeks and softly poking and stroking the skin, leaving bristling goosebumps in the trail, and slowly circles his middle finger around the rim, teasingly pushing it in, only to pull back later.

 

“Do it properly, you brainless moron,” Jongin chides, haughtily lifting up his cock to somewhere away from Sehun. He sniggers when the second wave lands away from his livid omega, come puddling in the soiled sheets.

 

“Jackass mutt,” Sehun scorns, irately glaring up at Jongin, and mercilessly plunges his finger deep into the alpha’s sore entrance, insistently pushing his come inside, and Jongin grunts in response, his toes curling in phenomenal satisfaction. Sehun moans eagerly, wiggling his finger even deeper when Jongin lowers his cock, and feels more viscous streaks of come spray on him, nicely decorating his cheeks and the curve of his neck.

 

Sehun kittenishly licks the come gathered around the corners of upturned lips, and alluringly peers up at Jongin through dark eyelashes as he removes his hand from inside the alpha. He hastily reverts into a kneeling position and strongly jabs Jongin mid-orgasm, causing the alpha to swerve and collapse onto the sheets with a thud, the headboard banging loudly against the wall.

 

Jongin doesn’t even bat an eyelash, being completely used to Sehun’s rough attitude by now, though he’d never admit it out loud that he secretly loves it when his omega manhandles him this way. Jongin thickly gulps and spreads his quivering thighs for accommodating Sehun’s svelte figure between them.

 

His eyes nearly pop out of their sockets when they zero on Sehun’s fully distended length.

 

“Holy fuck Sehun! Do you even have a refractory period?!” Jongin blares out indignantly with a gobsmacked expression plastered on his face, his cock twitching anxiously, and he nearly has a conniption when the omega blatantly disregards him, shrugging his shoulders indifferently.

 

Out of the blue, Sehun croons sensuously, a dulcet to Jongin’s ears, and indulgently thrusts his hips forward. The sweetly fragrant omega scent intensifies unexpectedly, soaking the atmosphere in their vicinity and asphyxiating a flummoxed Jongin, as Sehun constantly emits rich aromatic pheromones, clearly an apparent repercussion of his… _heat._

 

_Oh hell no._

 

Sehun practically reeks of arousal. The thick scent of heat hangs heavy in the air, smothering Jongin’s nostrils and inducing dizziness in his mind. Sehun screws his eyes shut, menacingly tilting his neck and rubs Jongin’s sides, while the latter frowns deeply because the touch is not supposed to seem soothing to him under these circumstances.

 

_It smells like a fucking candy shop in here goddamnit._

 

Sehun lets out a guttural moan, impatiently rutting his hard cock against Jongin’s painfully bulging knot, the slide slick due all the lube slathered on it from earlier, and he slowly repeats the action multiple times, gradually coaxing another pearl of come from Jongin’s throbbing cock, indicating the arrival of a third wave.

 

“Ahh... I think I’m in heat,” Sehun sighs deeply in content, bowing his head and twirls his pinky around Jongin’s knot, meticulously discerning it. Eventually, he forsakes it in favor of clambering over Jongin, and spreads his luscious thighs, situating them on either side of the other’s hips, as he positions himself on the tip of Jongin’s stiff cock.

 

“No shit, Sherlock,” Jongin raspily whispers in disdain, his head lolling back. Mortified, he clenches his eyes shut, sadly accepting his pitiful demise as the sheets beside him dip when Sehun resolutely lowers himself on his tender and oversensitive length before slowly rocking his hips.

 

“And in dire need,” Sehun clicks his tongue, and playfully twists one of Jongin’s nipples causing him to growl in dissent as the nub pebbles at the harsh touch.

 

“With you here to provide,” Sehun blithely continues in a derisive sing-a-song voice, and Jongin merely grimaces in anguish because Sehun in heat is bratty and a bratty Sehun is terribly obstinate and absolutely motherfucking unreasonable.

 

(Not to mention, Sehun’s dormant dicklust somehow miraculously manages to astronomically proliferate during his godforsaken heats, or as Jongin has dubbed them - _‘the perfumatory bane of his miserable existence’._

 

Concisely put, Oh Sehun’s Heat = Copulatory Catastrophe).

 

Jongin lets a gritty moan slide. Sehun has already intensified the faint sways of his hips, riding his alpha’s cock, with his hole deliciously wrapped around Jongin’s pulsing cock just above the fat, bulbous knot. All this, including the gorgeousness of Sehun’s statuesque form as he leisurely lowers himself spritzes heavy waves of ardent pleasure through Jongin’s overexerted body as well as makes him regret his entire existence. 

 

Jongin wearily laments, dramatically pretending to expel a dying scream when Sehun completely sinks down on his slightly deflated knot. He performs the motion with relative ease due to having produced ample slick for the glide to be as smooth as possible. Restless, Jongin jolts and squirms as Sehun preens and avidly starts bouncing on his sensitive cock even with the knot stuck in place and pulling at his rim. Brooding dolefully, Jongin realises the flagrant betrayal of his body, and begrudgingly relishes the pressure encompassing his aching cock. He watches keenly and his mind implodes as the engorged bulb is greedily swallowed by Sehun’s naturally well-stretched and lavishly slicked hole, disappearing momentarily, only to reappear the next instant.

 

Jongin ultimately gives in. “Fuck you.”

 

“On it, dattebayo,” Sehun beams, petulantly sticking out his tongue, and Jongin tries his damnedest to suppress the bellicose urge to sucker punch him to River Styx. But then the omega flirtatiously flutters his eyelashes while grinning deviously, and the come coating his cheeks and chest provocatively slides down and drips onto the pale, creamy skin of his abdomen.

 

Arousal courses hotly through Jongin’s veins, his mouth watering at the entrancing view.  

 

_Damn so fucking pretty. Oh, wait... it’s a trap to deceive me. I’m deceived. I’m doomed. It’s a trap. It’s a trap. It’s a trap. It’s a tra-_

 

“Fuck, Sehun! Faster!”

 

Yes, Kim Jongin is an alpha who stupidly loves a beautiful omega named Oh Sehun to death.

 

 

**↢❦↣**

 

 

_How original. How creative._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I somehow managed to self-insert myself into SeKai's wedding in the disguise of a certain Kim Junmyeon.
> 
> ~~Dom omega is like one of my favorite tropes okay. I’m fucking crazy about it.~~
> 
> Before you ask, yes indeed, Jongin was right beside me all the time. Don’t ask me how I managed to summon a divine entity. There’s no need to let such precocious thoughts infiltrate your mind. It’s an extremely sacred ritual and require-
> 
> _You’ve already divulged way too much._
> 
> ..... 
> 
> Tysm for reading! o(≧▽≦)o


End file.
